muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Twain
depicts Ernie and Bert as Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, or vice versa]] Mark Twain was the pen name of writer Samuel Langhorne Clemens (1835-1910), one of the foremost American novelists and humorists. Twain's best known works, primarily set in the pre-Civil War South, include The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Life on the Mississippi, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, Pudd'nhead Wilson, and The Prince and the Pauper, among others. References * The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982 features an illustration based on The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, depicting Ernie and Bert as Tom and Huck on a raft. Which is which is never specified. * In the seventh season Muppet Babies episode "Buckskin Babies," Twain's characters are spoofed, with Baby Scooter as Scoot Sawyer, Baby Bean as Hucklebunny, and Baby Piggy as Aunt Piggy (Aunt Polly). Scoot and Hucklebunny's attempts to whitewash a fence are continually thwarted. * The Muppet Babies book Good Knight, Sir Kermit involves Baby Kermit meeting a look-alike knight, and trading places. The basic premise was borrowed from Twain's The Prince and the Pauper. * In the 2002 book Look and Find Elmo, Rubber Duckie is visited by a crowd of duckie friends. One of the visiting ducks is Duckleberry Swim, who wears a tattered hat and steers his raft through the bubbles in Ernie's bathtub. * One of the books seen in Frankie's Book Nook in Episode 4813 of Sesame Street is "The Adventures of Boysenberry Jam" by Melina Twang. Connections *Alan Alda played Adam in The Apple Tree (1966, Broadway; first act based on "The Diary of Adam and Eve") *Patrick Barlow read Adam's half of The Diary of Adam and Eve (1994, BBC Radio) *Scott Barnhardt played Ben Rogers, a puppeteer, Andy, Ronald Robinson, and the voices of the young fool and Sheriff Bell in Big River (2003, Broadway) *Craig Bartlett animated Captain Stormfield and aliens in The Adventures of Mark Twain (1985 film) *Ned Beatty played the Duke in Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (1990 TV movie) and Slade in Roughing It (2002 TV movie) *Kristen Bell played Becky Thatcher in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (2001, Broadway) *Bruce Broughton scored the music for Roughing IT (2002 TV movie) *Betty Buckley played Eve in The Diaries of Adam and Eve (1999 audiobook) *Ralph Burns arranged additional music for Livin' the Life (1957, Broadway) *Daws Butler played George Beamis and Ollendorff in "Roughing It" on CBS Radio Workshop (1956) *George Buza played Jim in Roughing It (2002 TV movie) *Dick Cavett read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1985 audiobook) *Kristin Chenoweth played Eve in The Apple Tree (2007, Broadway) *Robbie Coltrane played the Duke in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1993 film) *Carol Dennis played Alice and a slave in Big River (1985, Broadway) *Jodie Foster played Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer (1973 film) *James Gammon played Deputy Hines in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1993 film) *John Goodman played Pap Finn, Sheriff Bell, a hired hand, and an overseer in Big River (1985, Broadway) *Kelsey Grammer read multiple "Stories by Mark Twain" on Book at Bedtime (1997, BBC Radio) *Bob Gunton played the King in Big River (1985, Broadway) *Margaret Hamilton played Mrs. Harper in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1938) *David Healy read several stories or chapter excerpts on Story Time (1966, BBC Radio) and played Colonel A. A. Muncie in "The Drummer Boy" (adapting "A Curious Experience") on Midweek Theatre (1967, BBC Radio) *Anne Heche played Mary Jane Wilks in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1993 film) *Russell Horton played Ned Parker in "The Russian Passport" and Clarence in "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court," both from CBS Radio Mystery Theater (1976) *Ron Howard played Huckleberry Finn in Huckleberry Finn (1975 TV movie) *Harvey Korman played the King in Huckleberry Finn (1974 film) *Chris Makepeace played August Feldner in The Mysterious Stranger (1982 TV movie) *Michele Mariana voiced Becky Thatcher, the Mysterious Stranger, and a girl in the crowd in The Adventures of Mark Twain (1985 film) *Peter Marinker played Major Webb in "The Drummer Boy" on Midweek Theatre (1967, BBC Radio) *Roger Miller wrote music and lyrics for Big River (1984) and was a replacement as Pap Finn on Broadway (1986) *Donny Most played Tom Sawyer in Huckleberry Finn (1975 TV movie) *Sy Oliver arranged additional music for Livin' the Life (1957, Broadway) *Mandy Patinkin played Adam in The Diaries of Adam and Eve (1999 audiobook) *Tony Randall played the King in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960 film) *Miranda Richardson read Eve's half of The Diary of Adam and Eve (1994, BBC Radio) *Mickey Rooney played Huckleberry Finn in The Adventures of Huckleberrt Finn (1939 film) *Harry Dean Stanton played a slave catcher in in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960 film) *Bernd Stephan played Doangivadam in The Mysterious Stranger (1982 TV movie) *Christoph Waltz played Ernst Wasserman in The Mysterious Stranger (1982 TV movie) *Dave "Squatch" Ward played Arkansas in Roughing It (2002 TV movie) *Orson Welles played the Dauphin (king) in "Huckleberry Finn" on The Campbell Playhouse (1940 radio) *Paxton Whitehead played Harvey Wilks in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1993 film) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Literature